Mine, Yours, and Never Ours
by Sarashiina
Summary: Ketika grown-ups mengenang kembali masa-masa remaja mereka. Nostalgia. Waktu tak akan terulang kembali. Ketika pikiran penuh dengan mimpi-mimpi khayal dan perasaan labil yang menyelimuti hati mereka. Remaja. Percayalah, bahwa setiap langkah yang kalian pilih akan menuntun kalian ke jalan kedewasaan dimana cinta dan mimpi sudah tak terlalu berarti lagi. Warning: Aka x Fem!Kuro. AU!


_Summary:_

_Ketika _grown-ups_ mengenang kembali masa-masa remaja mereka. Nostalgia. Waktu tak akan terulang kembali. Ketika pikiran penuh dengan mimpi-mimpi khayal dan perasaan labil yang menyelimuti hati mereka. Remaja. Percayalah, bahwa setiap langkah yang kalian pilih akan menuntun kalian ke jalan kedewasaan dimana cinta dan mimpi sudah tak terlalu berarti lagi._

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Production I.G**_

_**Warning: OOC, klise, setupid, ga-je, abal, miss-typo(s), dll**_

_**Pairing: Akashi x Fem!Kuroko**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

* * *

_Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk kulepaskan. Entah mengapa. Dari dulu selalu sama. Ketika yang lain sudah bisa melihat masa lalu sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar berlalu, aku tetap tidak bias melepas cengkramanku padanya. Ketika yang lain sudah berpindah, melangkah maju untuk menghadapi yang akan datang, aku berpaling kebelakang. Terpaku pada masa lalu. Bukannya tak dapat melepaskan diri, hanya saja sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan masa laluku. _

_Semua manusia berubah, termasuk aku. Dan terkadang, perubahan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Terkadang perubahan juga membawa kebahagiaan. Namun terkadang, perubahan membawa kepedihan. Ahh... apa boleh buat, itulah alur kehidupan. Manusia tidak dapat mengubahnya. Aku berubah. Orang berubah. Dunia berubah. Dan segala yang lampau hanya akan tersimpan sebagai kenangan, sebagian terlupakan. _

_Masa remaja adalah masa yang labil. Ketika kita menangis, tertawa, marah, melakukan hal yang memalukan, bahagia, merasakan cinta, penasaran, berbuat kenakalan, dan berbuat kesalahan. Masa ketika manusia tengah mencari jati dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti orang dewasa sepertiku tak dapat berbuat kesalahan. Semua pasti berbuat suatu kesalahan. _

_Masa remaja tidak akan datang dua kali. Maka, nikmatilah masa mudamu, namun jangan sampai terlena di pangkuannya. Itulah yang dulu dikatakan oleh orang dewasa di sekitarku. Dan itulah yang akan kukatakan pada keturunanku nanti. _

_Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta pertamaku. Banyak yang berkata bahwa orang tak akan berakhir dengan cinta pertamanya. Awalnya aku tak percaya. Toh, itu hanya 'kata orang', namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku sadar bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. _

_Masa muda bukan hanya tentang cinta dan persahabatan. Masa muda adalah masa ketika kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk masa depan. Bila kenyataan ini berjalan seperti yang ada di dalam komik shoujo dan anime... Ahh... mungkin aku tidak perlu belajar, ya? Hahaha... _

_Jangan bodoh._

_Malah sebaliknya, cinta dan persahabatan dapat menjadi senjata yang akan menghalangimu menuju kesuksesan di masa depan. Dan terkadang, cinta dan persahabatan dapat mendorongmu untuk berhasil juga. _

_Seperti pedang dua sisi. Tergantung bagaimana caramu menggunakannya._

_Aku pernah melewati semuanya. Bagiku, cinta adalah penghalang masa depanku. Ya. Aku sudah membuang rasa cintaku. Tidak penting. Cinta hanya membawa kebahagiaan sesaat dan membuat kepedihan yang abadi. Terutama bagi orang yang sulit melupakan masalalu sepertiku. Rasa penyesalan itu ada._

_Jika kalian menikah nanti, cinta bukanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya pertimbangan. Terkadang orang yang saling mencintai tidak berakhir kejenjang pernikahan. Terkadang, cinta saja tidak cukup, dan beberapa orang berfikir bahwa dalam pernikahan, cinta bukanlah faktor yang penting. _

_Komitmen dan kepercayaan._

_Karena manusia selalu berubah, dan terkadang rasa cinta itu juga berubah._

_Seperti aku._

_Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai._

* * *

_**.**_

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction Presented by Sarashiina**

**.**

**Mine, Yours, and Never Ours**

**.**

**I - It will rings when it wanna rings.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Selamat siang, Kuroko-san." Seorang pria berjas hitam dengan hem merah menyapa dengan senyuman ketika seorang gadis bersurai biru muda yang panjang dan agak berantakan sampai di salah satu ruangan VIP sebuah restoran bergaya jepang di sebuah hotel. Pakaian yang ia kenakan biasa saja; hanya sebuah blus putih dan _cardigan _hitam dengan celana _jeans _dan sepatu _sneakers_, sepertinya gadis itu tak tertarik dengan pertemuan yang sudah susah payah diatur setelah 10 kali percobaan dan _gagal_; ini yang kesebelas. Pria bersurai merah cerah itu duduk di _tatami _yang sudah disiapkan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di seberangnya, sama sekali tak memiliki hasrat untuk duduk dan bercakap-cakap manis dengan pria tampan di hadapannya.

Dan tentunya memiliki tekad bulat untuk membatalkan pertemuan kali ini _lagi_.

"Selamat siang." Balasnya acuh setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Anda... Akashi Seijuurou, bukan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Priaitu tak bergeming. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Kenapa kau tidak langsung duduk saja?" ia menawarkan sembari menunjuk ke _tatami _di seberangnya.

Kuroko membungkuk dalam-dalam. Helai demi helai panjang rambutnya yang tak terikat tertarik ke bawah karena gaya gravitasi. "Maaf. Sekarang juga saya harus menyelesaikan _manuscript _yang belum selesai karena _deadline _penyerahannya besok." Sanggahnya sopan. Gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsuna itu pun berputar untuk melangkah pergi dari ruangan VIP terkutuk dengan seorang pria tampan bersurai merah yang akan menjadi calon pendampingnya.

'_Lalu, kenapa kau repot-repot pergi kemari padahal kau bisa memberitahuku via telepon atau setidaknya via Chihiro yang dapat menyampaikan pesanmu.'_ Itu yang ingin pria bersurai merah itu katakan, namun setelah melihat tatapan sang gadis terhadap dirinya, ia menelan kalimat tersebut kembali ke tenggorokannya.

Itu tidak perlu, karena dari awal pria itu sudah tahu.

"Permisi. Maaf sudah menyita waktumu."

Tanpa melirik untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kuroko melenggang pergi.

_Srek_. Pintu itu pun tertutup. Kuroko sudah pergi. Pria bersurai merah itu, Akashi Seijuurou, merasakan penolakan yang besar dari gadis yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Umur 24 tahun. Seorang penulis buku dan guru honorer pelajaran Bahasa Jerman sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris dari sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal, Akademi Teiko. Sebuah sekolah _parallel_ dari pendidikan sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalah: Kuroko sama sekali tak berniat mewarisi sekolah asrama yang luasnya berhektar-hektar itu; yang saking besarnya sampai-sampai salah satu bukit tinggi di kota menjadi bagian dari sekolah terkenal bernama Teiko itu.

Dan masalah lainnya, Kuroko yang tak ingin menjadi pewaris itu pun meminta bantuan kepada temannya yang bekerja sebagai asisten dari seorang pengusaha _real-estate. _Pria bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman Kuroko, dengan santainya menawarkan sebuah pilihan menggiurkan bagi banyak wanita dan sayangnya terlihat busuk di mata Kuroko karena jiwa-kebebasannya yang tinggi. Untuk menikah dengan bos-nya Akashi Seijuurou, dan membiarkannya mengelola Akademi Teiko. Memang orang tua senang karena Kuroko akhirnya menikah dan ada yang bisa meneruskan bisnis keluarga; Akashi senang karena bisnisnya melebar, dan Kuroko _seharusnya _senang karena mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali.

Dan masalah lain, Kuroko tidak senang. Ia akan merasa terkekang dan bebas di saat yang bersamaan. Terkekang oleh ikatan pernikahan maksudnya.

Sayangnya, orang tua dan Mayuzumi—_yang entah kenapa ikut memaksa Kuroko untuk menikahi bos-nya_—selalu mendesak Kuroko untuk menemui Akashi dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan _dan bisnis_ tentunya.

"Mereka pikir aku ini punya waktu luang yang banyak ya." gerutu Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya berderu seraya sol sepatunya menapak kelantai semen di parkiran bawah tanah. Banyak jejeran mobil mewah yang ia lewati; memang, restoran mewah seperti ini, tak mungkin Mayuzumi yang mengaturnya, 'kan?

Entahlah, Kuroko tak begitu mempercayai pria itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tangan kirinya menyibakkan poni sampingnya ke belakang telinga sebelum merogoh kantong celana miliknya untuk mencari kunci mobil sedan tua yang diberikan orang tuanya dulu saat ia masih SMA. Yah, karena masalah waktu Kuroko menolak saran ayahnya untuk membeli mobil yang lebih bagus, dan parahnya ketika ayah Kuroko membelikannya sebuah mobil mercedes, gadis itu memberikannya ke teman semasa SMP-nya, Aomine Daiki.

_'Aku masih sayang Nigou.' _Itulah yang ia ucapkan pada ayahnya saat memberikan mobil barunya ke Aomine.

Untuk tambahan, Nigou adalah nama yang diberikan Kuroko pada mobilnya.

_Jeglek_. Pintu mobilnya terbuka, dan gadis itu pun menaikinya. Sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang dan berat. Ia tak yakin Akashi Seijuurou akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia kenal dengan pria itu. Sebuah fakta yang tidak dapat dipungkiri; Akashi Seijuurou dulu merupakan seseorang yang berasal dari SMP yang sama dengannya. Mantan seorang kapten tim basket, dan seorang Ketua OSIS. Kuroko ragu Akashi mengingatnya. Karena Mereka tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Hanya Kuroko yang mengingatnya. Pria itu tak mungkin mengingatnya.

"Penampilannya tidak berbeda jauh dari 10 tahun yang lalu," ujar Kuroko pada dirinya saat menyalakan mesin mobil. "Semoga dia peka bahwa aku tak bisa membatalkan rencana pernikahan karena kedua orang tuaku, dan dialah yang _akan_menolak rencana ini. Ya semoga saja." Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, namun dalam hatinya ia merasakan sedikit amarah dan kekesalan. Kuroko nyaris tak pernah menggerutu tentang orang lain. Baru hari ini, mungkin _stress _sudah menumpuk di belakang tengkuknya hingga ia harus berjalan bungkuk dan terus saja menabrak tiang-tiang jalan yang tak ada habisnya.

Metafora.

Ia hanya ingin hidup bebas dari kekangan orang tuanya. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, dan seharusnya kedua orang tuanya tahu itu.

_Rrrrrrtt. Vrrrrrttt._

[Kagami Taiga]

_[Kimi no hikari wa tsuyoi hodo... Boku wa jiyuu ni nare—]_

Sebuah helaan nafas sebal. Ada-ada saja yang berhasil menghalangi niatannya untuk bergegas pergi. Kuroko meraih _smartphone_-nya yang berdering di atas jok mobil sebelah kemudi. Gadis itu mengutuk _smartphone Samsung Galaxy _miliknya dalam hati. Ingatkan dia untuk membawa pembalut untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sepertinya bulan akan mendatanginya. _Haha_.

Kuroko memutar matanya, "Hai, Kuroko disini. Kagami Taiga kalau dalam 10 detik kau tak mengatakan apa maumu, kau mati." ujarnya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Terus berada di tempat ini membuatnya mengingat tentang betapa lemahnya dirinya dalam menghadapi kedua orang tuanya.

_[OI-OI! Jangan bercanda kau—]_

"Sembilan..."

_[Ha?! Beneran sepuluh—Oke. Erm gini...]_

"Delapan..."

_[*_suara gonggongan anjing_* Aisshh! Diam dulu! *_suara gonggongan anjing_* Aku mau ngomong sesuatu... Dengar ya, Kuroko—]_

"Tujuh..."

_[Kuroko! Me-me—]_

"Enam..."

_[Me-me—]_

"Lima... Kalau kau tak cepat, waktunya keburu habis, Kagami Taiga. Empat..."

_[Erm... aku cuma mau bilang kalau—Tunggu, jangan bilang kau lagi PMS.]_

"Diam. Tiga..."

_[Oi! Tu-tunggu dulu...]_

"Dua... Sebentar lagi aku akan menggeser lingkaran merah dekat ibu jariku..."

Dengan tatapan bosan, ia menarik _smartphone _miliknya dari daun telinganya.

"Saa—"

_[Tolong menikah denganku, Kuroko—!]_

_Set_. Panggilan berakhir.

Kuroko sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang ia dengar sekilas. Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan melempar asal _smartphone_-nya yang dengan sukses mendarat di atas jok sebelah Kuroko. Pura-pura tak pernah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh koleganya semasa SMA.

"_Lege dich nicht mit mir an..._"

.

—_Don't mess with me—_

_._

Gadis itu pun menginjak pedal gas keras-keras setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pulang kembali ke apartemennya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kali ini, dia membutuhkan satu galon _milk-shake_ untuk membuat _mood_-nya baik demi _manuscript _yang sebentar lagi selesai.

_Manuscript _yang sudah dalam status _'sebentar lagi selesai'_ sejak seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

_Bukan membuang. Nai hanya melipat rapi perasaannya dan menumpuknya di ujung relung hatinya. Bukan dilupakan. Hanya saja, terkadang Nai tahu bahwa ia masih membutuhkan lembaran perasaan itu untuk dikoreksi. Agar ia tak mengalami kesalahan yang sama. Agar tidak terjerumus dalam masalah yang sama. Agar tidak tertangkap lagi oleh orang yang sama. Dan perasaan itu akan tersimpan sebagai kenangan yang lama-lama akan dilupakan dan kembali berkutat pada lembaran baru._

_._

_._

_._

"Hmm..."

_Kriet_. Bunyi nyaring itu tercipta ketika kaki kursi bergesekan dengan lantai seraya Kuroko mencoba bersandar melepas lelah yang menjamur di sekujur tubuhnya. Punggung mungil Kuroko terjatuh di bantalan kursi. Semalaman ia menyelesaikan _manuscript_-nya, dan akhirnya selesai juga. Pukul 02.00 dini hari. _Wow_, hanya tersisa lima jam sebelum sang Editor menerobos masuk ke rumah seperti _debt-collector_ yang menagih hutang. _Huff_, inilah alasan kenapa gadis itu benci menyerahkan _manuscript_-nya tepat saat _deadline_. Bukannya penulis menghampiri Editor, malah Editor yang menjemput Penulis. Kacau. Terutama editor Kuroko adalah salah satu editor yang agak nyentrik dan kripi (red: _creepy_).

_Hel yeh editor. yu ar so kripi tu de meks._

Sebuah keluhan kecil terhempas dari bibir Kuroko. Matanya meneliti dari pertengahan bab terakhir hingga _ending_. Lumayan. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang. Apakah editornya akan puas dengan hasil yang seperti ini? Jika mengingat akan novel yang lalu, _hmm_, entahlah. Pria yang menjadi editornya benar-benar sulit untuk ditebak.

_'Terutama senyumannya, menyebalkan.'_Batin Kuroko dalam hati. Imayoshi Shouichi selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, dan ia tak suka itu.

_Vrrrt.. Vrrrrt..._

_Smartphone _yang ia letakkan di atas sebuah mesin cetak bergetar, menampilkan layar disko yang menunjukkan deretan kanji yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Seseorang terkutuk pastinya, karena kali ini adalah panggilan tanpa nada dering.

Hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin.

.

.

[Imayoshi Shouichi]

.

.

Itulah yang tertera.

Editornya.

Kuroko diam saja. Dasar editor kurang kerjaan, menelepon salah satu penulisnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin kembali bekerja dengan editornya yang lama. Dia lebih jinak meski dari luar ganas. Domba berbulu serigala. Tidak seperti Imayoshi. Sama sekali tidak mirip.

Setelah beberapa saat, getaran itu berhenti. Helaan nafas lega.

.

.

[1 Missed Call]

.

.

_Pat_. Layarnya pun menjadi hitam. Semua akan berakhir. Ya, Kuroko akan mengakhiri semuanya. Lima jam dari sekarang, ia akan menyerahkan _manuscript_-nya pada Imayoshi dan meminta _Chief-_Editor untuk mengganti editornya. Lagi. Kali ini ia tak ingin domba berbulu serigala atau serigala berbulu domba. Ia juga tak ingin serigala beneran atau serigala jadi-jadian.

Kirimkan saja domba padanya. Yang jinak dan sopan. Dan yang mau mengerti dirinya tentu saja.

_[Ctung!]_

Nada _Hangouts _terdengar dari _smartphone_-nya. Kuroko sedikit penasaran siapa yang mengirimi dia SMS di waktu seperti ini. Kagami? Nah, dia pasti terlalu canggung untuk menghubunginya secepat itu. Atau Akashi? Hmm, mungkin saja.

Ah, jangan-jangan operator? Ya ya, mungkin operator.

[1 New Message from Imayoshi Shouichi]

_Fvck_.

_["Hai, Kuroko. Aku tahu kalau kau masih bangun. Tak segera mengangkat panggilanku setelah ini dan dalam lima menit aku akan membeberkan berita pertunanganmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou ke semua orang."]_

Kening Kuroko berkerut saat menatap layar _smartphone_-nya. Bagaimana bisa editornya tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah calon... _yah, kalian tahu apa_. Gadis itu mulai ragu, atau jangan-jangan Imayoshi itu memang mantan dukun santet ya? Ia pernah mendengar kabar dari editornya yang lalu, Hanamiya Makoto, kalau Imayoshi itu cenayang yang bisa mendengar bisikannya dari gedung tingkat ke tiga padahal pria berkacamata itu ada di lantai dasar.

_Unbelievable_. Tapi mulai ada kemungkinan rumor itu benar setelah ia membaca SMS Imayoshi. Ia menggenggam _smartphone_-nya erat-erat.

_Vrrrt. Vrrrt._

Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Imayoshi menelepon kembali.

Kuroko memutar matanya sembari menghela nafas panjang. "Selamat malam. Maaf, Imayoshi-san. Tapi kurasa tak akan ada yang tertarik dengan kisah pertunangan saya dengan Akashi Seijuurou."

Gadis itu dapat mendengar kekehan pelan dari sang editor berkacamata.

_[Oh ya? Kau yakin? Meski kau tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah direktur utama dari tempatmu bekerja?]_

"Lelucon Anda tidak lucu. Saya tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah Direktur Utama dari _Publishing House_ kita. _And for your information_, saya tidak bertunangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou."

_[Ya, kau BELUM bertunangan dengannya. Dan juga, Akashi Seijuurou baru saja resmi menjadi Direktur kita.]_

_Blam_. Sebuah hentakan kaki dari Kuroko.

"Saya rasa tidak. Karena **mulai sekarang** tidak ada kata 'kita' dalam hubungan kerja saya dan juga jelas dalam kalimat saya sebelumnya, Saya TIDAK bertunangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH bertunangan dengannya."

Gadis itu menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Sejak kapan editornya peduli dengan masalah privasinya? Imayoshi Shouichi hanyalah seorang editor paling _kripi _sedunia; setidaknya bagi Kuroko.

Semua pertanyaan mengapa itu pun terjawab ketika sebuah suara lain masuk.

_[Ya, saya rasa Kuroko dan saya tidak perlu bertunangan dulu untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan.]_

Suara Akashi Seijuurou.

Genggaman pada badan _smartphone_-nya mengendur ketika mendengar suaranya. Seribu bom atom di jatuhkan tepat di atas kepalanya.

Matilah dia.

"Apakah Anda sedang bersama Akashi Seijuurou?"—_di pagi buta seperti ini?_

_[Yaa... di kantor.] _Imayoshi menjawab dengan santai.

"..."

"Anda saya pecat."

_[Hahaha. Lelucon bagus. Tapi_—_]_

_Set_.

Sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou ingin menarik simpatinya melalui Imayoshi Shouichi demi tanah di Akademi Teiko. Kuroko tahu yang Akashi incar bukanlah dirinya, namun tanah yang akan diwariskan padanya. Yah, sejujurnya Kuroko bisa saja dengan senang hati memberikan Akademi Teiko ke dalam genggaman pria bersurai merah itu. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangnya. Tidak lagi. Dan tidak akan pernah.

_Disappointment_. Kata terkutuk dalam kamus Kuroko Tetsuna.

_And for the records, she thinks that a person like Akashi Seijuurou should die in the depth of Abyss._

Kuroko tidak akan jatuh di lubang yang kedua. Tidak, selama ia tahu bahwa sang pembuat lubang-lubang tersebut adalah satu orang yang sama.

Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang lembut mengintip dari celah-celah ventilasi ruang kelas 1-B di salah satu kelas Akademi Teiko divisi SMA. Suara lembut Kuroko menggema sampai ke sudut ruangan, ia tengah menjelaskan kembali materi minggu tentang objek _Akkusativ _dan berbagai perubahan _artikel _jika terletak pada kalimat. Sebuah kelas yang nyaman dengan siswa yang tak terlalu banyak, hanya berjumlah 25 anak. Seperti di sekolah lainnya, murid-murid yang duduk di baris depan memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan seiring dengan panjangnya jarak antara bangku ke papan tulis, prosentase siswa yang benar-benar fokus menurun dengan signifikan. Kuroko yang berdiri di depan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu materi bahasa jerman itu terlalu membosankan untuk murid-muridnya, terutama yang sudah ketinggalan sejak awal. Ia melirik ke arah muridnya yang bersurai kuning dengan _piercing _di telinga kirinya.

Pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta yang berprofesi sebagai model itu berani tidur di kelasnya. Perempatan pembuluh vena muncul di pelipisnya. Gadis itu menyibakkan poninya ke samping.

"_Okay_, sekarang siapa yang mau menuliskan di papan hasil kerjanya tentang surat yang pernah saya perintahkan tempo hari?" tawar Kuroko pada murid-muridnya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Tak ada yang menjawab. Raut wajah khawatir tergurat jelas di dahi mereka.

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya. Apa jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar tidak mengerjakan tugas? _Arhh_. Tingkat stress gadis itu naik satu level. Sudah cukup tadi pagi ia main kucing-kucingan dengan editornya.

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunjuk salah satu anak. "Kise Ryouta, _bitte_."

"_Frau _Kuroko, Kise-kun sepertinya tertidur..." Seorang gadis berpotongan _shaggy_ mengangkat tangannya dan bersuara. Terkadang Kuroko merasa sebal ketika dipanggil _'Frau'_. _Hell-o_ dia masih 24 tahun, _single_, dan tidak punya anak.

Seperti yang ia rencanakan.

"Bisakah kau membangunkannya?" pintanya pada salah satu muridnya.

Muridnya hanya mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menepuk bahu Kise dengan pelan. "Kise-kun, Kise-kun," ia mencoba membangunkannya namun Kise hanya mengerang setengah tidur, "_Armhh... Sudah kubilang... aku tidak selingkuh... Hrmm.._"

"Kise-kun! Kalau kau tak bangun, _Frau_ Kuroko akan marah!"

Mendengar nama Kuroko disebut, Kise segera berjengit. "_Frau _Kurokocchi! _Guten Morgen-ssu_!" ia menyapa dengan kaku sambil menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan terkejut. Seisi kelas menahan tawa melihat aksi aneh si model yang baru naik daun itu.

Kuroko melipat tangannya, "_Schlaf gut, hmm?_ Kise-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersipu, "Ehehehehe... _tut mir leid_..."

"_Gut_, sekarang tolong tuliskan ke papan tugasmu menulis surat, mengerti?"

"_Ja_~" Kise kembali berdiri dengan lunglai sambil membawa buku tulisnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan melewati Kuroko, pemuda itu tinggi sekali, pikir gadis yang sekarang berperan sebagai guru honorer itu. Kise Ryouta, seorang pemuda yang tak terlalu cerdas namun jika berusaha sebenarnya ia termasuk anak yang _fast-learner_. Nilai terbaiknya terletak di _P.E_ dan Bahasa Jerman. Anak yang supel ditambah dengan tampangnya yang berada di atas rata-rata termasuk pekerjaannya sebagai model menambah nilai plus anak yang satu ini. Jika kalian bertanya apakah dia populer?

_Ya, sangat_. Itulah jawabannya.

Kise mengambil kapur tulis putih yang terletak di atas meja guru. Tempo hari, Kuroko memberikan sebuah tugas kepada seluruh murid kelas 1 yang diajarnya untuk menulis sebuah surat pribadi sebagai balasan dari surat yang ada di buku panduan halaman 21. Gampang sekali sebenarnya. Apalagi, buku panduan itu sudah menyediakan jembatan-jembatan keledai bagi pemula.

Jari-jari lentik Kise menulis dengan lihai di papan hitam. Format penulisannya sudah betul, dan sejauh yang pemuda itu sudah tulis, Kuroko tak melihat kesalahan eja dan _grammatik_-nya. Sampai—

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Permisi, Kuroko-sensei."

Sebuah suara tua dari balik pintu kelas yang diikuti dengan bunyi gesekan pintu yang digeser pelan, menampakkan sesosok pria tua dengan buku tulis di salah satu tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan senyuman ringkihnya, dan berkata, "Maaf mengganggu pelajaran Anda, namun sepertinya ada tamu untuk Anda yang sedang menunggu di _lobby_."

Kuroko berjalan mendekati guru tua itu, Takeda-sensei. Dengan sopan ia sedikit membungkuk dan memberi salam singkat, "Benarkah, Takeda-sensei? Bisakah Anda menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Jam saya akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Permisi."

Pria itu pun berjalan pergi.

.

"Kise-kun, kau lupa dengan objek _Akkusativ _ya?" Mata Kuroko beredut ketika melihat sebuah kalimat yang kurang tepat.

"_Eep!_ Ma-maaf _Frau_, tapi pasti nanti dibenarkan sama _Frau _Kurokocchi, kan?" Kise tersenyum kaku. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap ke guru berwajah sedatar teflon yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Gadis bersurai biru muda itu menghela nafas panjang, "_Ja, klar. _Silahkan lanjutkan. Harap cepat, karena saya rasa tamu saya bisa membabi buta dan melesat kemari jika saya tak segera menemuinya..."

Kise meneruskan tulisannya di papan. Setelah berhasil menulis, '... _Liebe Grüße, Kise Ryouta_', ia tersenyum puas ke arah Kuroko dan kembali berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Saat ia melewati Kuroko, ia sedikit berbisik.

"_Frau _Kurokocchi _ist zu süß-ssu_, jadi tamu _Frau _tidak akan marah kalau _Frau _terlambat... Hehehehe..."

.

—_Mrs. Kuroko is too cute_—

.

Kise, membuat masalah dengan Kuroko sama dengan membuat masalah dengan orang-orang yang mengincar Kuroko juga dengan orang-orang yang mengincar tanahnya.

Bibir Kuroko mengatup rapat. _Pura-pura tak dengar. Pura-pura tak dengar. _Kalau diladeni malah jadi runyam nantinya.

"_Okay, danke schön... Let's see..._"

Setelah Kise kembali duduk, Kuroko mengambil sebuah kapur tulis berwarna merah dan menandai bagian-bagian yang salah dari surat buatan Kise dan menjelaskannya satu per satu. Huruf dari a, be, ce, de, e sampai z, ß, ä, ü, ö, dari yang jelas sampai _blas_, penjelasan Kuroko hanya mengawang-awang di sekitar kepala mereka. Terlihat dari beberapa anak yang tengah duduk manis dengan mulut menganga lima senti dan sesekali menelan ludah. Surat buatan Kise sudah bagus, banyak improvisasi yang belum pernah Kuroko ajarkan di kelas. Dari penggunaan _trennbar verben, objek dativ, konjunktionen, _dan lain-lain. Selama ini, ia merasa bahwa hanya sedikit anak yang memperhatikannya. Pada saat itu, terkadang Kuroko merasa sedih.

"_Hmm... gut. _Lebih banyak latihan lagi ya, Kise-kun..." Kuroko memberi Kise sebuah anggukan singkat, "Semuanya, ketika kalian membuat kalimat jangan lupa kalau posisi _verben _selalu di posisi dua. Entah yang pertama itu mau keterangan tempat atau waktu, pokoknya posisi _verben _harus yang kedua. Kecuali, pada _frage-satz _yang tidak menggunakan _frage-wort._ Seperti, _'Isst du gern Wurst?'_, posisi _verben _di posisi satu karena itu adalah pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah _'Ja' oder 'Nein'. Versteht ihr?_"

"Ja~"

"Kemudian, seperti yang saya jelaskan di awal tadi, untuk objek _Akkusativ_, objek yang berartikel _maskulin _berganti menjadi _den/einen,_" Kuroko menghapus artikel _unbestimmte _yang Kise tulis dan menggantinya. "Dan juga ini," ia melingkari sebuah kata konjungsi _'Aber'_, "Kalau pakai _'Aber'_, kalimatnya bukan _'Aber habe ich wenig Geld.'_ karena disini kata _'Aber' _merupakan kata yang memiliki _null-position,_ posisi nol, jadi kalimat yang benar adalah _'Aber ich habe wenig Geld.',_ seperti itu. "

Mata Kuroko tidak berkedip. Sekitar lima puluh persen mendengarkan, dan lima puluh persen tidak. Sedangkan dari lima puluh persen yang mendengarkan hanya ada tiga puluh persen yang mengerti. Dan bila dilihat dari jumlah murid, 25 anak, pasti yang benar-benar mengerti pelajarannya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Apa dia tak cocok jadi guru SMA, ya?

Haruskah dia kembali menjadi guru TK?

Entahlah.

.

.

Kuroko mendengus pelan. Ia meletakkan kapur tulis di tempatnya dan pergi membereskan barangnya. Kenapa dia selalu _awkward _saat mengakhiri pelajarannya?!

Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa masih banyak muridnya yang tak begitu mengerti materi yang ia ajarkan.

Mungkin.

"_Erm... _Karena hari ini saya kedatangan tamu, saya akhiri saja._ Das __wars__ für heute. Danke. Auf wiedersehen_."

"_Auf wiedersehen~_"

.

.

.

_Setan. Setan. Setan._

Kuroko terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh penekanan. Sepatunya yang bersol tebal sedikit bersuara karena hentakan kerasnya. Tas ransel miliknya yang berisi laptop sudah menggantung di punggung. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sudah ia ikat kebelakang, memang agak berantakan karena ia tak mengecek di cermin, tapi—_biarlah_. Ia tak peduli berpenampilan jelek di hadapan tamunya yang kemungkinan besar adalah Akashi Seijuurou atau editornya, Imayoshi Shouichi.

Hey, dia tidak melupakan _manuscript_-nya kok!

Setelah melihat mesin absen, ia belok ke kiri, tempat lobby berada. Di salah satu sofa, terlihat sosoknya. Duduk dengan santai sambil bersilang tangan dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu, yang bersurai merah dan mengenakan pakaian formal dan sepatu khas bapak-bapak—kata Kuroko dalam hati. Salah satu matanya berkedut.

Sok _cool_.

Atau—_Dasar pria nggak peka. Padahal aku sudah memberinya kode agar dia menolak perjodohan konyol ini._

Kuroko hanya berdiri disana. Tak ada niatan untuk memanggil nama Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, seakan-akan ada sebuah ikatan batin di antara mereka, Akashi membuka matanya dan segera berdiri. Menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuna yang nyaris saja melepas tas ranselnya untuk dipukulkan ke jidat Akashi Seijuurou. Pria itu mendekat dengan cara yang sensual. Langkah kaki yang diperjelas dengan lagak _slow-motion_ dan sebuah senyuman seksi. Ketika ia sampai di titik tertentu, tangannya menyibakkan poni merah panjangnya ke belakang dan kembali menatap manik Kuroko.

Narsis.

Salah satu mata Kuroko kembali berkedut.

"_Guten Ta__g_, Kuroko-san," ia menyapa dengan sopan, sebuah uluran tangan juga ditawarkan. Sebuah jabatan tangan, nampaknya. "Kudengar kau mengajar pelajaran bahasa jerman di sini."

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu _lagi, Kuroko langsung menyambar tangan Akashi dan melepaskannya setelah sepersekian detik. "_Guten Tag_," balasnya, "Anda juga berbahasa jerman?"

"_Nat__ü__rlich__,_" sebuah senyuman tersungging. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah menguasai berbagai bahasa."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, "_Ach so_."

Tidak tertarik.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda, Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko sopan.

Akashi tampak menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang akan ia katakan, "Ah, tak perlu se-formal itu kepadaku," ujarnya, "Panggil saja aku Seijuurou."

"Akashi-san."

"Kubilang Seiju—"

"Akashi-san."

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak perlu memakai _'-san'_, Akashi saja tak apa."

"Kalau begitu... A-Akashi-kun."

Ah, dia mengatakannya.

"_Ha'i_, Kuroko." Ia membalas halus. Kedua manik merah miliknya menatap lurus manik biru muda Kuroko yang penuh dengan gambaran masa lalu. Masa ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Akashi Seijuurou di masa SMP.

Sayangnya, Kuroko sadar, bahwa Akashi yang dulu sempat merayap menyelubungi hatinya bukanlah Akashi yang sekarang yang ingin meminangnya demi hamparan tanah sebuah sekolah.

Kaerena manusia berubah, dan hati mereka berubah. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Ia berubah dan seluruh dunia berubah.

Tak terkecuali Akashi Seijuurou. Dan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sempat ia kenal dulu, sudah tiada di dunia ini.

Bukankah itu benar, para _grown-ups? _Terkadang tak ada gunanya mencari-cari masa lalu yang tak akan kembali. Dan terkadang menerka-nerka masa depan juga sia-sia. Rasa afeksi itu benar adanya di masa lalu, semakin lama semakin terkena abrasi aliran waktu dan menipis lama-lama habis.

Kuroko Tetsuna yang hari ini ternyata masih menutup matanya akan kenyataan bahwa ia sempat mencintai Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimana dengan hari esok?

* * *

**-Fortsetzung folgt-**

**A/N : Njiirr... Klise pake banget. Tolong ungkapkan pendapat kalian serta kritik dan saran untuk kedepannya, review onegaishimasu/?**

**P.S : Karena males bikin catetan kaki, akhirnya kalimat yang seharusnya pake bahasa jerman saya hapus. Ini sudah **_**barely**_**. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya memakai bahasa jerman seminimal mungkin tapi masih meninggalkan kesan bahwa Kuroko bisa berbahasa jerman. Maaf kalo gak kerasa :D**

**Bagi yang nggak ngerti apa artinya, coba deket-deketin kata-kata itu ke bhs inggris. Kalo yang agak nggak cocok gitu kayak schlaf gut, dst. Cari di kamus okay? Hahahaha... tenang aja, nggak terlalu penting sih menurutku :P**

**Oh ya, karena saya masih newbie dalam bahasa jerman, maaf kalo ada kesalahan ya sama senior-senior yang sudah pinter bahasa jerman. Tolong beri tahu, nanti akan saya benarkan. Heehhe :D**

**Vielen Dank,**

**Sarashiina**


End file.
